nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (Tiny Castle)
A list of enemies in the game Tiny Castle. Shadow creatures Shadow creatures are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance Shadow creatures are dark creatures that appear to be living shadows. They have a red mouth, red eyes, and a fin at the back of their head. They have a snake-like appearance. Game information Shadow creatures can be killed with one blow. These creatures roam around the castle, jumping up, then diving down while tossing their head up. They are invulnerable while moving since the knight's sword passes above them. They are the first enemies found in Tiny Castle. They have a strange look, and are known to be introduced in the castle by the princess. Rats Rats are enemies in the game Tiny Castle. Appearance Rats look like dark grey rats with light grey eyes and a small light grey tail. They move fast, and when they run a little bit, they stop for a few seconds before moving again. Game information Rats are three body lengths, one more than the serpent creature, and faster than the serpent creature too. Because of this, they are hard to hit, and damage the player more often. Fire cannons Fire cannons are indestructible enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance Fire cannons appear as small black cannons. The cannon is coloured dark grey and the cannon itself is fashioned to look like a boar's head. The boar's head has dark spines going down the back of it and it has a single red eye. Game information Fire cannons fire fireballs periodically and cannot be killed. They can not move and they are encountered twice in Tiny Castle. If the player passes near it, it does not hurt them. The first time the player touches the fire cannon, some parts of the castle will be rearranged and the player will automatically reach a new checkpoint. Enemy knights Enemy knights are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance The knights are clad in dark armour that is a bit similar, though bulkier, than the hero's. They are equipped with a sword and a buckler, a small round shield. Game information When enemy knights are first seen, they appear as armour, but when the knight enters the room, all five of them come off the wall, and are ready to fight. Their only attack is with their swords. When the player hits one of them, it becomes half-invisible and stops for a few seconds. Three out of five of them will grant the player turkey when killed. The other two will grant the player an orange gem and a gold coin. They are one of the toughest enemies in Tiny Castle, due to their number, their attack, and that the player will start with one less health bar then they had before the fight due to a glitch. It is possible that the enemy knights were originally statues, but were brought the life by the wizard. StandingEnemyNight.png|The enemy knight standing still Skeletons Skeletons are enemies from Tiny Castle. Appearance Skeletons appear in the dungeon of the castle. They have bones, a giant skull, little arms and legs. They have no eyes or nose. As bones, they have white, grey and dark grey colours. When they are trapped, they move their head, and when they walk, they lift up their arms. Game Information History During the time the Princess was captured, all of the skeletons of the prisoners in the dungeon escaped their chains, probably by magic. A possibility for this is that they skeletons (while alive) were slaves in the castle then, when they died, the princess made them prisoners. Alternatively, they may be slaves that did something wrong and the princess became angry and made them prisoners. In game Skeletons are the bones of prisoners the knight kept in the dungeon chained up. Skeleton are found in chains, blocking the pathway to another part of the castle. A skeleton is set free once a statue torch is lit. Skeletons have not attack, they just walked back and fourth periodically and take one blow to vanquish. When killed, they scream out like the skeletons from Double Edged. ChainedSkeleton.png|A skeleton before being set free, blocking the pathway Skeleton_TC.png|A free skeleton after the player hits its statue torch Trivia * The scream a skeleton lets out when killed is a similar scream used by the skeletons in Double Edged and sound like the skeletons in Icebreaker iOS. Walking fireballs Walking fireballs are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance Walking fireballs are orange fireballs with red feet. Game information When the player kills a walking fireball, they will become on fire, being able to light torches by walking past them. To continue the game, the player must touch all the torches in the level. When this is done, the darkness in the level disappears. If the player touches water when he is on fire, he will go back to being normal . FireKnight.png|The knight on fire RunningFireKnight.png|The knight running Hands Hands are enemies in the game Tiny Castle. Appearance Hands are strange magical creatures. The hand is a green ogre-like hand that can jump around, despite not having any feet. Their attack is strange - they jump into the air and they punch the player, but when they walk, they jump Game information Hands moves across platforms relatively slow, although it has the ability to attack using a punch. This punch attack may occur quickly, forcing the player to respond rather quickly to avoid losing health. This enemy does not occur frequently, however; it is one of the more dangerous of the basic enemies. PunchingHand.png|A hand punching the player Hand_1.png|A walking hand Hand.png|Another hand Bouncing eyeballs Bouncing eyeballs are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance Bouncing eyeballs have a very big eye with a black pupil. Their body has green color. Despite lacking arms and legs, they can perform giant jumps. Game information Bouncing eyeballs are uncommon enemies, appearing only in one out of the nine parts of the game. They are difficult to attack because they perform giant jumps, and the player cannot use their sword while in the air. Bouncing eyeballs can only be hit when they touch the ground. While they jump, the player can pass quickly under them. They take one hit to kill. Trivia *This enemy looks like the Nasal mucus from Flue. Fish Fish are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance Fish look like big fish that swim underwater. When they see the player, they open their mouth. While they swim, they make little bubbles. Game information Fish are the only enemies that appears in water. The movement of fish is normal, and they only move horizontally. They only change the direction when they touch a wall. They die when hit once, and all will die when the water level is lowered. Swords Swords are an enemy in Tiny Castle. Appearance Swords consist of an invisible ghost that carries a sword. The player can guess the direction they are moving by seeing the sword. The sword they carry is very big and thin. Swords have brown and light grey coloured. Game Information The moving sword is really an invisible ghost that can only be glimpsed if the enemy is killed. The ghost holds the sword and moves it from one side of the room to the other at a moderate pace. When the knight comes close, the ghost will swipe the sword at the player, swiping really fast. White knight The white knight is a boss that appears midway in Tiny Castle. Appearance In-game This boss is clad in white armor with a red cross-like design. He wears a barbute, a helmet with a T-shaped opening for the eyes and mouth. Game Information The white knight appears in the stained glass window room, and upon the player entering it, he jumps out of the window and moves around. When killed, he falls down (much like the skeletons). He attacks with a mace and can damage the player even if the player is not that close to him. Although being hard to kill, he takes four blows before dying. The only way to kill him is to stand on a block on the bottom right side of the room, and strike his head when he comes close. This way, he cannot hurt the player, while the player can hurt him. He seems to be energetic, as his body periodically moves up and down while he walks. White knight with mace.png|The white knight swinging his mace at the player White knight's chest glitch If the player does not open the chest next to the white knight and kills the white knight, the chest will open but will not drop any gold coins Trivia * The white knight may be a reference to the Stained Glass Knight scene from the 1985 film Young Sherlock Holmes. * The white knight has the English flag on his chest, and he may be supposed to resemble St. George. WhiteKnight_StainedGlass.png|The white knight in the stained glass window Ghosts Ghosts are enemies in the game Tiny Castle. Appearance Ghosts are half-invisible. When they are visible, they produce smoke that disappear. They have no eyes and their mouth is opened. Game information Ghosts take one hit to kill. They become visible and invisible very quickly, which makes them difficult to hit. They regularly move, the player capable of killing them when they are visible or invisible. They appear in two checkpoints throughout the game. Purple glowing boars Purple glowing boars are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance Purple glowing boars are dark brown wild boars with brown ears, black eyes and a visible grey tooth. It has electricity around it. Like walking fireballs, they have light purple flames over them. Game information The purple glowing boars appear only during the fight between the knight and the armoured knight. During the fight the black armoured knight will summon three purple glowing boars who will fall from the ceiling, turning around while in the air. When they come to the ground, they will walk either left or right, and disappear when touching a wall. They are lethal to the knight, as they will kill him on contact, so it is best for him to jump over the boars. They appear nowhere else in Tiny Castle, and seem to be the black armoured knight's minions. Trivia * Because the boars fall so fast to the ground, it is hard to sometimes tell what they are. * The purple glowing boars look a lot like wild boars from Double Edged. Cloaked knight Cloaked knights are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance This enemy wears a dark blue dress and hides using its cloak. It has red eyes, and its head is dark blue. It also wears a brown shirt and carries a small sword. This enemy resembles a ninja. Game information The cloaked knight only appears once in the game. It is invisible until the player walks near it. If the player is close enough, it will put out its cloak, stab the player, and disappear. CloakedKnight_2.png|The cloaked knight disappearing/appearing Category:Enemies Category:Lists Category:Bosses